Finally, Edward
by kitkat681
Summary: My 100 word drabble continued with Edward and Bella.  Mature rating...
1. Chapter 1

**So welcome you E/B shippers. **

Shit.

I look up at Bella but her eyes are on the open doorway.

I drop my head to her chest because I know what I am going to see.

My wife.

"What the _fuck _Edward?" Esme snarls and I can't help but cringe when she uses that tone.

"And Bella? Why the hell are you not home with your _husband_?"

Bella is shaking beneath me and trying desperately to push me off of her.

But I refuse.

"How was the conference _dear_?" I ask as I reach down and grab the sheet to cover my girl.

Well…this fucking sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your daughter-in-law? Your pregnant daughter-in-law? Are you that hard up for pussy that you had to sink this low Edward?" She spits as she walks across the room and tosses Bella's sweater off the chair and sits down.

"Fuck off Esme. Like you actually give a shit." I bite back as I get up off the bed but not before making sure Bella is covered.

"Get your fat ass out of my house."

"Whoa!" I yell as I spin around and look at the woman I have been married to for the last 25 years.

I was happy for two.


	3. Chapter 3

"You do _not_ get to talk to her that way." I hiss as I walk over towards her.

Her eyes flash towards my still half-hard cock but I ignore it.

It is no longer hers.

"I want you both gone. Now!" She yells and I jump.

How dare she treat me this way?

After all of the shit I have put up with.

"I know about the men Esme." I say with a sigh as I stalk closer to where she sits, acting all nonchalant.

"I know about the girls too."

She pales.

"The maid…the gardener…your secretary."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Excuse the language...Edward is pissed. I mean no offense.**

"What the fuck ever, as if anyone would ever believe you." She says but I can see the fear hiding beneath her cool exterior.

After 25 years together I can read her like a book.

"How will it look when the company's CEO is exposed as a dyke?"

Her diamond necklace suddenly looks too tight as she struggles to breathe.

"You wouldn't?" She rasps.

And yes…

Yes I would.

I turn around and look at the girl lying in that big bed.

Her cheeks are wet and she is shaking like a leaf.

I would do anything for her.

Anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not above blackmail to get what I want…and I want her." I tell her sweetly as I run my fingers down her throat.

"Edward…" Bella whispers weakly from the bed and the bitch smirks at me.

"Looks like maybe your playmate is not on the same page. And why would she be? Why would she want to be with you when she has the world at her feet with her husband at home? What the fuck can you give her?" She laughs and I'm nauseous.

I told her I love her.

I showed her.

She doesn't want this?

Me?


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella?" I whisper, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Edward…how could this possibly work? I'm carrying his child. Do you think he'll let me go without a fight? You know how it would look. He's all about appearances." She says, the tears flowing unchecked down her face.

I know how it would look.

I've thought about it every time I reprimanded myself for imagining a future with her.

It's impossible.

But try telling that to my slowly shattering heart.

"We can leave. We can go somewhere. I have money…"

"You wouldn't get a dime." She spits.

"Shut up cunt."


	7. Chapter 7

**Shit...so I already made a posting mistake...too many chapters! AHH! Anyway...I tried to fix it but you might have to go back and read chapter 6 again...**

"It is _my _money. And if I want to take it and leave your miserable ass, I will. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." I say, wanting to scream but somehow staying calm.

She stands and I back up and sit next to Bella as she huddles on the bed.

"That's my son's child in her belly. And I won't let her leave without a fight. I'll take that kid, just to spite you." She hisses and I am speechless.

How could I possibly be married to this woman?

How could she treat us like this?


	8. Chapter 8

"Is this what it comes down to? After 25 years of me being your arm candy and ignoring the lipstick and cologne on your shirts…you will deny me what actually makes me happy?" I whisper as she stands in front of me.

"You know it."

I turn around and look at Bella.

She's curled up into a ball, sobbing.

Is this what my love has done?

Am I the one hurting her like this?

I can't let it continue then.

As much as it will break me…

I can't allow my heart to hurt.

And she is my heart.

Forever.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay." I breathe as I stand up and straighten my spine.

I am breaking inside.

But I won't let her see me falter.

"I'll stop."

Bella gasps behind me but really what choice do I have.

I will not let them take her child.

I know what an amazing mother she will be.

Better than _she _was.

And at least she will have someone who will love her unconditionally.

And I will be fine.

I have loved her from afar for seven years.

I can do it for the rest of my life.

And what choice do I have?

None.


	10. Chapter 10

"No." Bella whispers from behind me and I spin around.

She's sitting up on the bed with the sheet clutched to her chest.

There's fire in her eyes.

She is spectacular.

"I won't let you do this to us. I love him and he loves me. And we _will _find a way to be together." She snarls and I have never loved her more.

"You stupid bitch!" She spits as she starts towards her.

No way.

"Don't you even think about touching her." I hiss as I get between them.

My nudity is like my armor.

I am a warrior.


	11. Chapter 11

"Fine!" She yells as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone.

I reach behind me for Bella and she wraps herself around my back.

"Where the fuck is your wife?" She spits into the phone.

"I know where she is…in _my _fucking guest room with your father."

She hangs up the phone and looks up at us.

And the bitch smiles.

"He's on his way. Party's over."

Bella trembles against me and I turn my head and press my lips to her temple.

"You disgust me." She hisses.

"Because I love her?" I ask.

Tough shit.


	12. Chapter 12

"If you wanted to get some new pussy why couldn't you have gotten a whore like a normal person? You had to go and seduce _her_?"

"Stop, I _love _her." I sigh and roll my eyes at her.

The sound of the front door slamming startles everyone.

He got here really fast.

His footsteps are loud on the steps and I suddenly wish I had some clothes on.

Oh well.

"What the _fuck_?" He yells as he stomps in the room.

Bella is shaking and hiding her face behind my shoulder.

I wish I could make this easier for her.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm leaving you Carlisle." Bella says in a quiet but strong voice from over my shoulder.

I have never been so proud.

"Yeah…right!" He laughs as he tries to avoid looking at the way his wife is draped across his father's naked back.

"I am. We haven't been happy in so long. You didn't even want this baby."

"No…I didn't. But if you think I'll let you walk away this easy…and with my _father_, you have another thing coming." He growls and I'm so disappointed in him.

This is not the child I helped raise.

This is not my son.


	14. Chapter 14

"You remember when I went to visit Alice in Tampa last year?" Bella says, her voice louder.

He nods.

"I left a little camera in our bedroom. I had my suspicions. Especially when my OB told me that I had Chlamydia. How could I possibly have gotten that Carlisle? Hmm? So I left the camera running and imagine my surprise when I got home and looked at the footage."

I turn and look at her.

Her cheeks are pink and her eyes are wild.

She is a vision.

"You fucked her in _my _bed!" She screams.

God I love her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Again...don't be insulted by what Carlisle might have done behind closed doors. I don't condone any of my fictional character's behaviors...except maybe for stretch mark worship.**

"So what? You got a little tape of me and a whore in your bed. Who gives a shit?" He scoffs but I can see his ears are red.

I know my son.

And he is nervous.

"Was she even legal?" Bella yells as she slowly stands.

The sheet falls to her feet and I can't take my eyes off of her.

Both Esme and Carlisle look away.

She is perfection and they can't be bothered to appreciate it.

Their loss.

"She's legal." He says, sounding hesitant.

"Yeah? In what fucking country? Cause there is no way she was eighteen."


	16. Chapter 16

The room is silent.

Even Esme looks nervous and that woman is _never_ nervous.

"So what do you want? You want me to let you leave with my motherfucking father?" He screams and she cowers.

No.

I will not raise my hand to my child but I will not let him frighten the woman I love.

"Yes. That is exactly what is going to happen." I tell him as I walk and stand next to Bella, resting my hand on her belly.

"And what about my child?" He snarls.

"You never wanted it anyway. Just pretend like we never existed."


	17. Chapter 17

"And what the hell am I supposed to tell our friends when my daughter-in-law _and _my husband disappear at the same time?" Esme yells as she steps closer to Carlisle.

They're trying to make us change our minds.

But we are united.

"I don't give a shit what you tell them. But we're leaving." I say as I reach for my robe at the end of the bed and help Bella get covered.

We have some packing to do.

"So this is it then?" Esme says and I can hear a bit of the woman I married in her voice.


	18. Chapter 18

When I look up at her, my heart clenches.

She looks lost.

She has brought this on herself.

She neglected me for years.

Choosing others over me.

What did she expect would happen?

"Find someone you can love, Esme." I say as I steer Bella from the room.

All the suitcases are stacked up in the master bedroom.

Bella helps me toss all of my belongings into the three bags.

I look down at the designer suits and silk ties and realize…

I have no idea who I am.

All I know is I love the woman next to me.


	19. Chapter 19

"Edward?" Bella asks as I continue to stare into the overflowing suitcases.

"Are you sure?" I rasp, suddenly doubting everything.

She grabs my face and pulls me to her.

Our lips meet and I have my answer.

She is soft and plush and everything feminine.

I can't wait to bury my face in her sweet pussy.

She pulls away and I whimper.

She smiles.

And just like that everything's perfect.

"Let's go. Just you and me." She says and I finally allow myself to believe that this might really be happening.

I might just get my happily ever after.

Finally.


	20. Chapter 20

**Six months later…**

I have never been happier.

As the sun warms my face and the sound of giggles warms my heart I know that if I died right now…

It would be okay.

But I'm not dying.

And it takes me a minute to accept that this is really my life.

No more acting like the perfect husband.

No more sleeping in separate rooms.

No more loveless marriage.

Now my life is full of love.

From the woman I love…

And our son.

Avery Jasper was born three months ago.

He's perfect.

But tonight he's not here.

We're alone.

**And now we divulge from the carbon copy format. Esme and Edward will now have their own story lines...so enjoy the sexy times...**

**Tomorrow**


	21. Chapter 21

**Good morning! This would have gotten to you sooner but I got sucked into Carano's 'Together' so I had to read the updates before I could do anything else.**

**So...you all seem to like Edward's POV better...or at least that's what the hits/reviews are saying. But I can't tell you how amazed I am at how many of you are reading/reviewing both.**

**We will see now who the wild ones are because I think I might like Esme's lemon better than Edward's...maybe.**

**You will get the rest today...I think there is about 12 chapters left for each of them...**

We just left Avery with his babysitter, Samantha.

And now her hand is in mine as we walk down the beach.

When we left Seattle I knew I wanted to take her some place sunny.

Some place warm.

Some place I could see her in your little bikini.

I never imagined how much I would love to watch the bottoms of her suit creep between her cheeks.

But I do.

It makes me crazy.

I always thought there was something wrong with me.

Esme could never get me hard.

We fucked…

But it was always unfulfilling.

With her…

I'm insatiable.


	22. Chapter 22

I tug her along beside me until we get to the hotel where I got us a room for the night.

She looks up at me with a smile.

She knows.

I want to make sure we are not disturbed.

I want to make her scream.

I want her to yell my name.

I want her legs wrapped around my hips…

And my shoulders…

And my neck.

But what I want most of all…

Is for her to be happy.

Good thing I know the ways to make her happy.

I start with my tongue.

And end with my cock.


	23. Chapter 23

She is holding so tight to my arm as we ride up in the elevator.

I am watching her in the mirrored door.

Her eyes are wild.

Her chest is fluttering.

She is so damn aroused I can practically smell it.

When the doors slide open she yanks me into the hall and towards our room.

But no…

I won't let her take me that easily.

She needs to work for it.

I lean my back up against the wall and watch as she struggles to get the door open.

She is so damn cute.

She looks up at me.


	24. Chapter 24

She smiles so big as she finally gets the door open and she grabs my hand and pulls me inside.

The room is light and open but her eyes are on me.

I love it.

She pushes me backwards so my back hits the mattress.

She giggles as I bounce.

All the laughter stops as she pulls her little sun dress over her head.

Naughty girl.

Nothing under that sundress.

She has come so far since that first time together in my bed.

She doesn't hide anymore

She knows how much I love her.

How much I want her.

Always.


	25. Chapter 25

I crook my finger towards her and put on my best demanding face.

It must work because I can see the wetness pouring out of her as she gets up onto the bed and crawls towards me.

Her hands work the button of my shorts as I struggle to get my shirt off.

I need to feel her skin against mine.

"Baby girl…" I sigh cause I know what it does to her when I call her that.

There's a 20 year age difference between us.

And she loves it.

But I draw the line at her calling me 'daddy.'


	26. Chapter 26

**Ha! It was unanimous...no one wanted her to call him 'Daddy'. Good to know for future reference. It does nothing for me either...**

She takes my cock in her hands.

Yes…

Hands.

"Fuck yes baby!" I cry out as she starts to stroke me.

She smiles up at me.

She knows how bad I want her.

But she wants to tease me.

Well two can play at that game.

My fingers reach down and thread through her hair.

Her neck arches as I tug and she moans.

"Edward…" She sighs as I pull her up to me.

My mouth is desperate.

My lips are frantic.

My tongue is anxious.

I'm a mess of need and she's the only thing that can soothe me.


	27. Chapter 27

Our mouths fuse together like magnets.

She is my north.

She is my home.

She is my everything.

I pull her up and she settles against me.

I feel her hot and wet on my skin and suddenly my caveman instincts kick in.

I flip her over and fall between her spread thighs.

She looks so good all damp and ready for me.

My thumbs slide between her lips and pull her open.

I look up at her.

She gasps.

She knows.

She knows what's coming.

I slowly lower my mouth to her waiting pussy and just feast.

She's exquisite.


	28. Chapter 28

Hearing her calling my name nearly makes me cum.

I love being her firsts.

It was me that gave her her first orgasm.

It was me that found her G-spot.

It was me that convinced her that it would feel so good if I just stuck my finger in her ass.

Then it was two fingers.

Then it was my cock.

And now my little girl is a ravenous cockslut.

But only my cock.

After she soaks my face, she reaches down and pulls me up by my hair.

She laps at the juices left on my face.

Who's this girl?


	29. Chapter 29

She leans back and pulls me over her.

I settle so perfectly between her thighs.

Her nails in my back urge me forward until my tip is gently pressing into her.

This is my favorite part.

The first thrust.

The first time her body yields to my pressure.

The first time I saw God.

Because you see she is my first too.

My first love.

She also gave me the best things in my life.

Our son.

And I hope that someday soon we can add to our family.

But not tonight.

Tonight I'm just interested in making her cum.


	30. Chapter 30

"Fuck Edward!" She cries as I thrust forward.

She scores my back with her nails but I am beyond caring at this point.

She could do fucking needle point in my flesh and I wouldn't notice.

All I care about is making her cum so hard she passes out.

It is my new goal in life.

Besides making her and our son happy.

Her thighs are bent over my elbows and I thank God once more for her bendiness.

She is so fucking flexible.

I stare down at her as I pound against her.

We are fucking.

But with love.


	31. Chapter 31

"Bella…Bella…Bella." I chant as I get closer to oblivion.

She is shaking and trembling beneath me.

Her eyes are open and locked on mine.

Just like they always are.

I worried the first few times we made love that she still imagined him.

My son.

But she knocked some sense into my thick skull.

She still keeps her eyes open though.

So there is no question.

She knows whose fucking her.

She knows who loves her.

She knows.

And so do I.

She owns me.

She has since the first time I saw her.

And she will till I die.


	32. Chapter 32

"God _damn_ you are good with that cock." Bella sighs as she slides into bed with me.

Avery is fine.

We called to check up on him.

I'm not Grandpa.

I'm Daddy.

And Bella is Mommy.

It works.

That little boy will have more love than he knows what to do with.

And that is just fine by me.

"So I heard a rumor that the CEO and CFO of Cullen Industries got indicted for tax evasion." Bella says casually against my throat.

Wait…

What?

"Aren't Carlisle and Esme the CEO and CFO of Cullen Industries?" I ask.

She nods.


	33. Chapter 33

"And weren't you their accountant?" I ask, sitting up and looking down at her.

She nods with a sly smile.

"What did you do?" I gasp.

"I might have set up an offshore siphon account before we left." She giggles.

"Are they going to go to prison?"

This time she shrugs.

"Maybe. But they deserve everything that's coming to them for the way they treated us." She whispers as she pushes my shoulder down and kisses me senseless.

And I know she's right.

Maybe they'll get what they deserve.

Much like Bella and I have gotten what we deserve.

Finally.

**Sigh...happily ever after.**

**I love those.**

**Thank you for trusting me as I experiment.**

**I couldn't have done it without all of your love and support.**

**I didn't get one (not yet) single negative review. As a matter of fact...it has been a long time since I have gotten one.**

**You guys are beyond amazing.**

**You know I love you...**

**All of you...**

**Too many to name.**

**This A/N is longer than the chapter...giggles.**

**Laters**


End file.
